1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention disclosed herein is directed to optical holders with respect to alignment and replacement of lens and lens systems without loss of that alignment.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Accuracy of alignment is known in the optics art, and the consistency of those alignments are of great concern to those skilled in the art. Examples of such concern in the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,809, 4,938,489 and 4,767,188 which are all concerned with the precise location of alignment over long periods of use for optical elements. When the need to remove and reinstall the lens or lens systems has arisen, loss of the alignment has occurred. The prior art does not suggest how to maintain alignment when a lens or lens subassembly is removed and then replaced.
Previously, a lens system set over an opening in a plate over a laser scanner was adjusted by hand until a correct position was located. To secure the lens system in the proper position, adhesive tape was wrapped around the assembly in order to fix and hold its alignment. Since the tape held the system in only one position, there was no way to make any adjustments unless the tape was removed, thereby with loss of alignment. In addition, the tape would have a tendency to slip with time, necessitating readjustment.